Adrenalina y velocidad siempre van de la mano
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Para Bella Swan el descomponerse su moto y no poder arreglarla es una tortura, pero cuando encuentras a un hombre que parece un dios griego en la tierra, que te ofrece ayudarte a repararla las cosas son mucho mejores. Ed/Bells *Todos Humanos- One Shot*


_**Adrenalina y velocidad siempre van de la mano.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Lenguaje un poco fuerte, palabras altisonantes y lemmon así que están advertidas.**_

_**Summary:**_ Para Bella Swan el descomponerse su moto y no poder arreglarla es una tortura, pero cuando encuentras a un hombre que parece un dios griego en la tierra, que te ofrece ayudarte a repararla las cosas son mucho mejores. Edward/Bella *Todos Humanos- One Shot*

_**

* * *

**_

Bella POV

Esta era una tarde más en mi vida como adoraba conducir mi súper moto Honda Shadow VLX-VT600C, vale sé que eso sonó estúpido, pero este pequeño es mi vida y mi amor, amaba que la gente tuviera envidia de mi bebé. No todo el mundo podía darse el lujo de tener una.

Me independice económicamente de mi padres hace tiempo, siempre me creyeron la niña rebelde a la que no le gustaba que le mandaran y le reprimieran la libertad de vivir, así que me mude a un departamento a buen precio y empecé a trabajar en una librería, aparte de las motos adoraba leer libros cualquiera diría que soy una niña tonta cerebrito, pero soy inteligente y astuta; más de lo que muchos creen.

Mi vida amorosa gira en torno a la terrible decepción que sufrí hace poco, cuando me encontré a mi flamante novio besándose y teniendo sexo con la peor mujer que pueda existir sobre el planeta tierra Leah Clearwater, esa estúpida me había robado a mi Jacob, aunque no jure venganza física hice algo que supongo que le dolerá hasta el último cabello en su cuerpo.

_**Flash back**_

Jacob era mi hombre perfecto siempre íbamos a pasear en nuestras motos, sintiendo la adrenalina por nuestros cuerpos llenándonos de energía y euforia. Después que salíamos de mi turno en el trabajo era lo único que hacíamos y claro ir a las fiestas que daban nuestros amigos. Nuestra relación era increíble, él era un experto en la cama, sus besos me volvían loca pero a veces se comportaba de manera extraña. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, fue un poco rudo pero como tonta enamorada se lo deje pasar. Claro que cuando menos lo esperé ahí estaba el poniéndome los cuernos de frente…

"Hey Bella, ¿ya acabaste tu turno?" – preguntó Ángela

"Si Angie, voy saliendo para la fiesta de mi amigo Seth, sus padres no están en casa. ¿Te apuntas?"

"Pues la verdad me gustaría ir. Tal vez encuentre a un chico guapo." – dijo batiendo las pestañas.

"Entonces, vamos pequeña diablita" - contesté entre risitas.

Terminamos de recoger nuestras cosas, fui hasta el baño y me arreglé un poco supongo que un short de jean y mi camiseta negra favorita eran suficientes y por supuesto mis infaltables botas negras hasta la rodilla con mi chaqueta negra de cuero así que asumí que estaba bien para ir, salimos del local rumbo a la fiesta, Jacob me esperaría allá. Angie se subió a mi moto y nos encaminamos a nuestro destino hice que el viaje fuera corto y rápido, amaba la velocidad bueno al parecer a mi compañera no le hacía mucha gracia.

"Oh dios, Bella no vayas tan rápido me mareo"

"Calma, sé cómo conducirla" – dije soltando unas risas

"Eso no es gracioso" – dijo gimiendo.

"Tranquila ya casi llegamos" – dije aumentando un poco más la velocidad, Ángela incrementó su agarre en mi cintura prácticamente me estaba dejando sin aire. Estacioné en un lugar cerca de la entrada, varios se me quedaron viendo.

"Ya llegamos Ang, ¿me puedes soltar?"

"Oh tierra firme" - dijo dramáticamente.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar eso, después ambas estallamos en risas.

La casa estaba atestada de gente, al parecer se había corrido el rumor de que había una fiesta en casa de Seth, Angie y yo caminamos codeándonos entre la multitud, empecé a buscar a mi novio y no lo encontraba por ningún lado realmente me estaba empezando a estresar, no lo veía desde el día anterior, cuando de la nada me dijo que se tenía que ir.

"Oh Bella, aquí sí que hay unos chicos bien guapos" – dijo, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

"Ja, te lo dije esto va a ser grandioso, ¿me ayudas a buscar a mi novio?"

"Si seguro, vamos"

Empecé a buscar a mi novio por todos lados, la gente estaba hablando y riendo entre ellos. Cuando me dirigí a la cocina me encontré con un par de chicas, no las conocía estaban hablando sobre una pareja, disimuladamente empecé a buscar algo en la nevera junto a Angie con la excusa de tener hambre, la curiosidad me mataba no es que fuera una chismosa.

"¿Supiste la ultima?" – dijo una chica de cabello negro.

"Pues algo escuche. Ese Jacob, la verdad no pierde tiempo." – dijo una chica rubia

"Los rumores dicen que se lo monta buenísimo."

Casi caí desmayada al escuchar esas palabras. De verdad había escuchado eso. Ángela ahogo un grito, su cara lo decía todo Jake me estaba engañando, ese maldito perro me las va a pagar.

"Puedo apostar todos mis ahorros, a que ahorita mismo se está montando a nada más y nada menos que a Leah, al parecer ella es una de sus últimas aventuras".

Esa zorra y vaya si que lo escondió muy bien al intentar ser mi "mejor amiga" sólo para montarse a mi novio. Los odio con todas mis fuerzas.

"Ángela vamos a buscar a ese patán ahora mismo" – dije en voz alta, estaba furiosa.

"De acuerdo Bella" – dijo casi gritando.

Empecé a caminar por todos los alrededores de la casa, subí hasta el piso de arriba el cual estaba lleno de gente al parecer todas las habitaciones "estaban ocupadas". Empecé a revisar cuarto por cuarto, me importaba una mierda que estuvieran haciendo o no.

Llegué hasta un último cuarto, era el de sus padres. "Bingo".

Allí estaban ese par, teniendo sexo como dos animales. No voy a negar que me dolió ver a mi novio en el cama con una poca cosa de mujer, estaba hecha una furia quería arrancarle la cabeza. Angie me detuvo antes de ir yo misma por ella.

"Jacob, eres el hombre más miserable que he conocido en toda mi grandiosa vida, como demonios pudiste montarme los cuernos con esta zorra"

"Bella" – exclamó, intentando cubrir su cuerpo

Leah me miraba jactándose de tener a Jacob en su cama. Estúpida presumida ya verás con Isabella Swan nadie se mete y sale ileso.

"Imbécil no quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida. Juro que me la pagaras."

"Vamos Bella, no tienes por qué perder tu tiempo con este par" – dijo Angie sacándome a rastras de la habitación.

No soy persona de agredir a nadie físicamente, solamente me gusta desquitarme con las cosas que más aprecia la gente, en este mundo la gente es demasiado materialista y claro ¿por qué no? voy a darle una muy buena cucharada de su propio chocolate y no es precisamente uno dulce sino bien amargo.

"Ángela te juro que esa zorra de Leah me las paga y se como, vamos" – dije

"Bella, ¿qué tramas?" – preguntó con curiosidad

"Esto le va a doler hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo" – dije con voz maliciosa

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta que nos topamos con su cuarto, el cual estaba ocupado por un par haciendo "sus cosas".

"Salgan de aquí, pero ya" – grité

El chico salió con sus ropas en la mano, mientras que la chica salió con las suyas en las manos tapándose lo más que podía. Ángela estaba a mi lado aguantando la risa, pero para ser honesta la escena era realmente graciosa.

"Bella, no entiendo ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Ya verás…"

"Ayúdame a buscar unas tijeras"

Ella me alcanzo unas que había en su biblioteca personal. Es hora de la venganza. Fui hasta su closet y empecé a recortar todos los tirantes de sus vestidos caros y lujosos que estaban colgados, desordené todo el closet tirando todo a mi paso.

"¿Qué haces, acaso te volviste loca?"

"No me volví loca, solo estoy jugando como niña pequeña" – contesté dulcemente batiendo mis pestañas.

"Eres malvada"

"Lo sé, ¿Planeas quedarte ahí a mirar o no me piensas ayudar?"

"Está bien, pero que sea rápido"

Empezamos a desordenar todo el cuarto, su ropa ya no será la misma. _"Oh que mal"_

Ángela tiró todo lo que había en su biblioteca, sacó la ropa de los cajones y la lanzo al aire ocasionando un desorden, fui hasta su baño e hice un desastre mucho peor que el del cuarto, me sentía con la adrenalina a todo dar recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me sentí liberada.

"Listo, vayamos antes de que regrese" – dije después de haber cometido mi fechoría.

"Larguémonos de aquí" – contestó.

Nos fuimos escaleras abajo, al parecer nadie había notado que permanecimos mucho tiempo arriba. Cuando estábamos montándonos en la moto para huir como dos sexy criminales, se escuchó un potente grito por encima de la música el mismo provenía de un cuarto.

"Ups, creo que Leah acaba de ver su nuevo regalo" – dije inocentemente

"Huyamos" – dijo Angie

Arranqué mi moto sintiéndome libre, ahora que ya no era novia de Jake podría hacer con mi vida lo que se me diera la gana.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Después de dejar a mi mejor amiga en su casa, decidí que lo mejor sería desaparecer por un tiempo no quería saber nada de Forks, así que fui a casa tome algunas prendas y un bolso pequeño. Desde hace tiempo he querido irme de aventura por el estado pero siendo lo ambiciosa que soy tal vez me dé un tour por el país. _Si eso haré, no necesito a un hombre en mi vida para lograrlo._

Me subí a mi moto, ajusté mi casco y salí rumbo a mi siguiente destino Port Angeles, buscaría donde pasar la noche y después seguiría mi camino a Seattle y de allí hasta llegar a lugares inimaginables. Quizás le dé una vuelta a mi madre por Arizona.

El viento acariciaba mi rostro de una manera increíble, me encantaba sentirlo de esa forma. Era hora de cambiar, de dejar atrás mi pasado y vivir un nuevo futuro. Aceleré buscando mi adrenalina perdida, hasta que llegué a Port Angeles mi estomago rugía del hambre, había olvidado comer algo antes de salir, supongo que fue la emoción.

Paré en una pequeña librería- café la cual me llamó poderosamente la atención, no la había visto por aquí durante mis viajes. Debía ser nueva, me gusta el concepto es original, me estacioné cerca de la entrada deje mi casco en el asiento y me dispuse a entrar.

La sensación hogareña que sentía perdida en mi vida me llenó. El lugar era acogedor, cálido y hermoso. Fui hasta una de las mesas y me senté a admirar el lugar, había una enorme cantidad de libros, el olor a café y comida hizo que mi estomago gruñera en protesta. Cuando iba a levantarme para hacer mi pedido vino hasta mí un chico que wow, me dejo sin aire.

¿Quién es ese hombre?, que prácticamente me está desnudando con su mirada, mi cabeza empezó a dar mil vueltas, haciéndome temblar con solo verlo. Era hermoso, un dios heleno olvidado aquí en la tierra, su cabello broncíneo y desordenado destellaba con la suave luz del lugar, sus ojos verdes esmeralda eran un sueño, poseía un cuerpo atlético, los músculos de sus brazos estaban definidos no podría imaginarme lo que había ahí debajo de su camisa blanca, sus pantalones se ajustaban lo suficiente para dejar correr libremente mi imaginación. _Estaba muy ardiente._

Cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba sentada, mis pulmones dejaron de recibir el preciado aire para vivir, era algo nuevo que sentía. En su rostro se dibujo una sexy y hermosa sonrisa torcida. Juro que me iba a dar un infarto.

"Buenas Noches Señorita, desea ordenar algo" – dijo con una voz tan suave y sedosa como el terciopelo.

"Buenas noches" – dije buscando mi voz perdida. "Me gustaría tomar un café doble y un panecillo"

_Si eso te incluye podría ser una cena muy, muy caliente._

"Desea algo más" – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mi cabeza me llevó a pensar en que esas palabras podrían tener un doble sentido. _"Uhm, desearía tenerte conmigo, solos tú y yo"_

"No, eso es todo" – dije recuperando la poca cordura que me quedaba, antes de cometer una estupidez.

Caminó con gracia hasta el mostrador y le dio la orden a una chica pequeña con aspecto de duendecillo, ella sonrió y empezó a preparar todo.

Admiré su forma de andar por el local, mientras esperaba mi pedido decidí curiosear un poco los libros tal vez haría la adquisición de uno de ellos para mi aventura, ellos eran mi pasión. Ojeé unos cuantos antes de tomar uno que poderosamente me llamó la atención su título _**Más allá de la Inocencia**_ sonaba realmente interesante, lo tomé entre mis manos y empecé a leer el resumen. Hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba, volteé a ver y allí estaba el sexy y guapo mesero, se fue acercando poco a poco mis ojos se encontraron con sus pozos esmeraldas, eran un sueño.

"Interesante libro el que has escogido"

"Oh, te refieres a este" – dije señalándolo, mientras buscaba colocarlo en su lugar.

El asintió con una risita en su rostro. Podría deducir que había algo oculto en ese libro. Ya que me miraba de forma _seductiva._

"¿Y qué tiene de interesante?" – pregunté

"Que el protagonista se llama igual que yo" – expresó

"Oh, bueno aún no lo leo" – dije, agarrando el libro de nuevo y buscando entre las páginas el nombre de protagonista.

"No es necesario, que lo busques. Soy Edward" – dijo riendo, su risa era música para mis oídos.

"Edward…" – susurré para mí misma. Que nombre tan sexy, le queda a la perfección.

"¿Y el tuyo es?" – preguntó.

"Bella Swan" – dije estrechando su mano con la mía.

"Espera, ¿no eres Isabella Swan?, la hija del Jefe de Policía de Forks"

Maldición, ya sabe quien soy de seguro va a salir huyendo como algunos chicos, bueno a excepción de Jake y eso era porque su padre y el mío son mejores amigos. Sin embargo a pesar de que ya no vivía con él, a veces lo miraba con malos ojos.

"Si, así es" – repuse, "hace mucho que no vivo con él"

"Así que eres una chica independiente, uhm eso me gusta"

Sentí mi cara arder, me estaba ruborizando con aquellas palabras. Edward estaba haciendo flaquear mis piernas y lo peor era que me sentía en las nubes cada vez que hablaba.

"Gracias" – dije casi con un suspiro.

Él peligrosamente se estaba acercando más, mi cuerpo lo sentía llamar como un imán quería sentir su piel tocando la mía. Estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, nuestros ojos se encontraron de forma seductora. Sus labios cada vez eran más apetecibles. De alguna extraña forma quería tocarlos y besarlos.

"Edward" – gritó una voz cantarina, era la chica de cabello rebelde.

"Creo que tu orden esta lista." – dijo suavemente, su aliento chocó contra mi cara, estaba a punto de desmayarme.

"De acuerdo" – fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

_¿A dónde se ha ido la Bella rebelde que estaba aquí hace 10 minutos? Quizás fue de paseo y me dejo aquí abandonada, a la merced de lo que llaman amor, ese sentimiento nefasto que hace algunas horas me dejo casi en terapia por culpa del perro de Jake._

Camine hasta una pequeña mesa que había cerca y empecé a buscar aire, estaba a punto de hiperventilar _esto no era posible_. Al cabo de unos segundos Edward llegó con mi orden y me dispuse a comer, él me dejo sola para que lo hiciera aunque realmente no quería que se fuera. Me observó comer mi panecillo, me sentía como una estatua a la que muchas personas admiraban pero solo él me veía y admiraba.

Tenía que recuperar energías si quería llevar a cabo mi plan de viajar por el país, termine mi pequeña cena y me dispuse a levantarme para ir a pagar mi pedido. Cuando iba hacia la caja no pude evitar verlo a los ojos, estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo una vez más. Demonios, con razón me veía con lujuria. Había olvidado lo que llevaba puesto de ropa.

"¿Cuánto te debo por el café y el panecillo?" – dije hablando muy rápido, realmente quería irme, porque no me sentía responder si me quedaba ahí más tiempo. Deseaba arrancarle la ropa en este instante.

"Descuida la casa invita" – contestó con su voz de terciopelo

"No este es tu trabajo, dime cuanto es"

"No seas terca, yo invito"

Suspiré derrotada, jamás iba a ganarle. Debí haber insistido más pero igual iba a ser una batalla perdida. Caminé hasta mi moto con algo de tristeza en mi rostro, tal vez a mi regreso podría venir de nuevo y verlo. No quería alimentar mis esperanzas e ilusiones con un chico que acababa de conocer, así que me permití que volviera la Bella rebelde aquella que estaba huyendo del amor. Me subí a mi moto y busqué encenderla pero la condenada no quería prender, necesitaba con urgencia irme.

Empecé a revisar si tenía algún daño o quizás vino algún vándalo y con toda la mala intención me la arruinó.

"¿Problemas?" – dijo parado cerca de mi moto.

En problemas voy a estar si no me alejo de ti. Estoy loca por tomarte, quiero tener y explorar tu cuerpo.

"No enciende" – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Me permites revisarla?" – preguntó

"Supongo, ¿sabes algo de motos?"

"Claro que sé de motos y de muchas cosas más" – dijo con una sexy sonrisa.

Solo esos castos segundos me bastaron para tambalearme un poco, él había conseguido deslumbrarme por completo, podría jurar que cada vez hablaba sus palabras tenían doble sentido. Casi perdí el equilibrio al intentar recomponerme, unos fuertes brazos me estaban cuidando de no caerme al piso.

"¿Te encuentras bien preciosa?" – su aliento volvió a golpear mi rostro, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos.

"Si estoy bien, gracias"

Me solté para mi desgracia de su agarre y nos pusimos a revisar que rayos le había pasado a mi moto, él con gracia empezó a revisarla como todo un experto mientras murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles, mis ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo una y otra vez. Su voz me sacó de las ensoñaciones, estaba pensando en las mil y unas cosas que podía hacer con él en la cama.

"Disculpa, ¿decías algo?"

"Decía que cuando fue la última vez que le cambiaste las bujías…"

"La verdad, creo que fue la semana pasada"

"Bueno al parecer te engañaron estas piezas ya no sirven."

"¿¿QUÉ??" – grité muy alto. Maldito Jacob como te atreviste a poner una pieza defectuosa en mi moto. Querías matarme para quedarte con Leah.

_Genial había quedado varada en este sitio con un dios heleno aquí en la tierra._

"Bueno las tiendas no abren hasta mañana, ¿tienes donde pasar la noche? O prefieres que te lleve a Forks" – se ofreció amablemente.

"NO" – grite de nuevo, me aclare la garganta de nuevo. En este momento debo ser una de las fugitivas más buscadas de Forks.

"No, iré a quedarme en un hotel" – hable calmadamente.

"Eso es peligroso para una belleza como tú"

"No tengo familia aquí en Port Angeles" – dije encogiéndome de hombros nuevamente

"Bueno si lo deseas puedes quedarte en mi casa, tenemos una habitación para huéspedes disponible"

Me mordí el labio decidiendo si aceptar o no la invitación de todas formas estaba varada aquí y ni loca volvería a Forks en este momento.

"No lo creo, soy una intrusa"

"No lo eres, necesitas ayuda y te estoy proporcionándola"

No iba a rebatir, sabía que iba a ser igual cuando intenté pagar la cena. Simplemente él no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

"De acuerdo, iré contigo"

"Le diré a mi hermana que guarde la moto en el pequeño garaje, ya regreso"

Fue hasta dentro de la tienda, se demoro algunos minutos y luego salió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, tal vez era mi recompensa por haber arruinado el cuarto de Leah.

"Ven vamos" – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

La tomé y al sentir su contacto miles de descargas eléctricas hicieron su aparición por mi cuerpo, se sentía increíble. Me ayudó a montarme en el asiento de copiloto y cerró la puerta, rápidamente llegó a su lado de chofer y cuando menos lo esperé había encendido el carro y ya estábamos en marcha.

Su manera de conducir me gustaba, era amante de la velocidad y eso me excitaba en él, si es que podría estarlo más. Lo miré sugestivamente por debajo de mis pestañas estaba pensativo mientras manejaba, incrementaba la velocidad cada vez más y eso me estaba poniendo al límite.

"Edward" – dije, tomando valor para lo que iba a decir. "Me encanta la velocidad, me excita"

"¿De verdad?" – dijo mirándome, sus ojos tenían un brillo de lujuria.

"Si, me encanta y mucho" – dije, posicionándome para quedar casi a su lado. Empecé a besar su cuello subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordisqueé un poco. Él aceleró un poco más, sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de adrenalina, su olor era alucinante necesitaba más y más.

"Oh Bella" – jadeó

Ese era el incentivo que quería oír para dar mi siguiente paso. Deslicé mi mano sobre su muslo buscando su entrepierna, suavemente subí hasta que llegué a su erección y sí que estaba excitado, mis labios no dejaron de trabajar sobre su cuello.

"Edward, quieres saber como estoy de excitada con tan solo verte manejar a alta velocidad" – dije susurrando en su oído

El gemido que escapo de su boca, me hizo sentirme más húmeda. Quería sentirlo, quería todo de él.

Cuando ya no pudo más, estacionó el coche a un lado de la carretera todo estaba muy oscuro. Ágilmente nos pasamos al asiento trasero de su coche, atacó mis labios con los suyos. Sus besos sabían a gloria, podría pasar el resto de mi vida besándolo sin parar, mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo, las deslice debajo de su camisa blanca, su pecho era fuerte y definido, desabroché los botones y se la quité.

Sus manos estaban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, bajo el cierre de mis botas y las deslizo fuera de mi, llevó sus labios hasta mi cuello besando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, cuando llegó al inicio de mis pechos me sentí más mojada. Deslizo mi chaqueta y mi camiseta exponiendo mi brasiere de encaje negro.

"Eres muy, muy hermosa" – susurró

Siguió besando mis pechos hasta que me quito la estorbosa tela, llevo sus dulces labios hasta uno de mis pezones cuando lamió la delicada piel, el gemido que escapo de mis labios lo incito a seguir más fuerte, chupó y mordió con audacia. Su otra mano estaba batallando como quitar mi short lo ayude a terminar el trabajo. Cuando estuvieron fuera le ayudé a liberarse de su pantalón, el cual me dejo a la vista una gran erección sobre sus bóxers. Sonreí al verlo estaba listo solo para mí. Me liberé de mis pantys quedando completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, él gimió de nuevo al verme.

"Te gusta" – dije

"Me encanta lo que veo"

Ataqué de nuevo sus labios, nos besamos suave y lento. Su mano viajo hasta una de mis piernas y la acarició, cada roce suyo me dejaba sin aire, cuando llegó hasta mi centro uno de sus dedos me daba un tortuoso masaje hasta que finalmente se introdujo en mi, luego eran dos los que me estaban dando un placer inimaginable. Su boca fue de nuevo hasta mis pechos besándolos mientras que sus dedos estaban llevándome a la cumbre.

"Oh Edward, ya casi me vengo" – dije gimiendo

"Bella, quiero hacerte llegar al cielo, solo déjate ir" – dijo con voz ronca.

Cuando ya no pude aguantar más, me liberé en un orgasmo fabuloso. No había sentido algo así en mi vida, ni siquiera Jake había logrado eso.

Volvió a atacar mi boca de nuevo, besándome hasta dejarme sin aire. Me atreví a quitar sus bóxers para llevar mi mano hasta su erección, la cual acaricié de arriba abajo podía sentirlo tan duro, él dio un respingo al sentir mi mano masajear su miembro, simplemente se dejo. No pude aguantar más, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, deseaba que se liberara en mi interior.

"Edward quiero sentirte dentro de mi"

"Yo también, quiero sentirte Bella" – dijo jadeando, el masaje simplemente estaba haciendo su efecto.

Él se posiciono en mi entrada y de un solo golpe me penetró, arqueé mi espalda para tener más de él, la sensación me llevó a un nuevo límite que no sabía que existía. Se movió dentro de mí de una forma única, sus estocadas eran fuertes y placenteras, mi cuerpo estaba gustoso de tenerlo.

"Más fuerte, más duro" – exigí

"Oh Bella"

Aumentó el ritmo, llevándome hasta el cielo en la tierra. Mis paredes se apretaron, enredé una de mis piernas en su cadera para sentirlo más profundo en mí. Después de unas cuantas estocadas más llegamos juntos a cielo, lo sentí llenar mi interior.

Después de aquel magnifico orgasmo, nos acomodamos en una posición donde ambos nos sentíamos bien, pero al decir verdad que tan cómoda podías estar en el asiento trasero de un auto, nos besamos un buen rato mientas recuperábamos las fuerzas para seguir nuestro camino.

"Eres tan hermosa, que no quiero dejarte ir…"

"No me iré de aquí sin ti" – contesté, besándolo nuevamente.

Era verdad, ahora que había encontrado a un hombre fabuloso en mi vida, con el cual me sentía atraída en todos los sentidos. _Ni loca iba a dejarlo._ A la mierda Jake y su zorra de la Leah.

"Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?" – preguntó sugestivamente

"Uhm que te parece si vamos a un lugar más cómodo donde podamos hacer el amor toda la noche" – dije, subiendo lentamente mi mano hasta su miembro.

"Tus deseos son ordenes" – dijo rápidamente buscando su ropa y la mía, para irnos a disfrutar de una noche pasional.

_Después de todo, quien dijo que la adrenalina y la velocidad no podrían ir de la mano._

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno ahora siento que mi escritura esta mejorando bastante ¿no creen?, siento este oneshot mucho más maduro en todos los sentidos. Opiniones no duden en dejar review, les deseo que consigan a un Edward así, eso si cuídense eh… ya saben a que me refiero ;)

_**Gracias por sus alertas, reviews, favoritos en todas mis historias, las adoro.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_


End file.
